Reunited
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: Two-shot. Where Anakin does not die in the end, and someone else is there to surprise them all... Han/Leia, Padme/Anakin
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

**Reunited**

"Tell your sister… you were right." With that request hanging in the air, Anakin Skywalker drifted into unconsciousness. Luke, his son, dragged his body carefully into the escape pod. In no time, they were en route to a nearby medical center. Luke maneuvered the pod toward the building, landing square in front of the main doors. By the time the door of the pod would open, the medics were out the door. They rushed Anakin inside, hooking him up to various machines on the way. Luke followed his father until the medics bid him stay put, just outside the operating room. Through a conveniently-placed window, the young man watched in wonder as the doctors removed the dark armor, then the prosthetic limbs.

A soft gasp from beside him drew Luke's attention to the woman who had produced it. It was only the receptionist, about 25 years Luke's senior, with long, dark, curly hair. For a moment, something seemed familiar about her, but Luke brushed it off. He knew no Aurri Nabbo, which the nametag labeled the woman. Why she cried so as they restored Anakin's body, Luke could not guess.

"Wait here," Leia instructed Han, Chewbacca, and Lando aboard the Millennium Falcon. They had just landed at the med center, and Leia wanted to be alone with her father and brother. Once inside, she found both her brother and the receptionist watching Anakin's progress through a long, narrow window. As she reached Luke's side and her brother wrapped an arm around her, the medics installed the latest, most realistic prosthetics onto Anakin's body. A small "oh!" escaped from the receptionist as they finished up on the former Jedi's life-changing surgery. Leia could not ignore the familiarity about the other woman. "Excuse me," she laid a gentle hand on the receptionist's shoulder, "do I know you from somewhere?"

The other woman turned quickly, but gently, meeting Leia's gaze with her own hopeful one. "Leia?" Her eyes brightened at this recognition, and her smile intensified.

"Yes, I am Leia Organa, senator, and this is my brother, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." To Leia's surprise, the receptionist looked upon them with a mother's love.

"Just like your father," the older woman recalled reminiscently.

Luke sighed. "No; I can't say I've been to the Dark Side and back."

"So it's true? He's turned back to the good side?" You could almost see her heart racing.

"Yes…"

The woman's eyes filled with tears of joy that made itself evident in every fiber of her being. Leia knew that there was a hidden connection between her family and the receptionist. "Ms. Nabbo…"

"Please," the woman protested, "if you must address me formally, use my real name: Padmé Skywalker."

"Mom?!" Luke realized.

"No," Leia protested. "No, that's impossible. We were told that our mother died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry; I had to stage my death to hide myself and protect you two. But now, you're out of danger and I have no more reason to hide. No matter whether you believe me or not, I'll always love you."

This was all Leia needed to hear. With a cry of joy, she collapsed into her mother's embrace for a long moment before allowing Luke a turn. A huge weight was lifted from each of their hearts, but none like what Anakin was about to experience.


	2. Chapter 2

05/02-05/2008

In the recovery room five hours later, Anakin opened his eyes to find a new – and improved – reality placed before him. Realistic hands explored his healing face, found his newly-grown hair. For the first time in over 20 years, he wiggled his toes, though he knew they were just as prosthetic as his arms. Breathing on his own was no more familiar, but the independence from the suit was more than welcome. He had barely adjusted to his newfound health when the door to his room opened. He recognized the two young people who entered, but had trouble remembering the woman who followed them. "Luke," he addressed his son, shocked by the sound of his voice.

"Father," Luke replied, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"So am I," Anakin smiled. "Leia… you're…"

"my sister," Luke finished for his father. Silence.

"You look so much like your mother."

The twins turned their attention to the woman behind them with a smile. With tears in her eyes, the woman, who had removed her nametag, shook her head. "She's got your nose, Ani," she pointed out, stepping forward to take Anakin's hand in her gentle grasp.

Her voice was so familiar, her presence, her touch. It wasn't until he found the long-distended bond still alive, though, that he was able to believe what his heart was telling him. "Padmé?"

Her smile hasn't changed since he had last seen her. How she managed to hide for so many years was beyond him, but that was so typical Padmé. He had felt her Force signature since her alleged death, but dared not defy his master's orders to forget her. Now that the evil Sith Lord was gone, though, Anakin was free again. "I love you," Anakin assured his wife.

"I love you, too, Ani," Padmé reminded her husband. "I never stopped loving you."

After a long moment, the patient spoke again. "I thought—"

"I was dead," Padmé finished. "Most everybody did. Only Obi-wan knew. We feigned my death and I took on a new identity – started over. My life would've imploded had I not. We all would've been exposed."

"Then let it be known," Anakin started, "that Darth Vader is dead as well. From now on, I'll go by… Kendor Nabbo, of Naboo."

"I have a house by the lake," Padmé smiled.

"What about us?" Luke wondered, briefly turning his gaze to Leia.

"Lando offered us some prime real estate," Leia reminded him. "I would hate to turn him down. We can still visit our parents."

"For now," Luke consented. "Eventually, I'd like to start a Jedi academy on Coruscant – maybe have the temple rebuilt."

"The Jedi Order will be eternally indebted to you," Anakin admitted.

Leia, who had been longing to share her plans, took the opportunity to present them. "Once Han and I are married, we'll move into an apartment –"

"Married?" Luke had heard nothing of marriage until then.

"Han proposed on the way here. I love him, so I said yes. I'll continue to work in politics, and Han and Lando are going into business together on Cloud City."

"Soon, the Republic will be restored and there will be peace," Padmé beamed.

Suddenly, explosions from outside drew the group's attention to the window. "Fireworks!" With help from his wife, Anakin tumbled out of bed and worked his way over to the window. With his children on one arm and his wife on the other, the Chosen One joined the rest of the galaxy in blissful celebration.


End file.
